Gazico
by John Daniel
Summary: A young boy, born into an untained society, discovers an injured unknown girl in the forest near his village. After meeting her he falls into a strange sleep and later learns that he is the reincarnation of a long lost hero...
1. Prologue

_Before humans dominated over the planet, and before creatures of mystical race went extinct. Before weapons of steel were laid to rest and before potions of mystery were locked away, there was once a god named Takakura. He was said to have amazing magical powers, master of any weapon, and immortal to the average man. For a small time of his endless life he lived with the elves, dwarfs, dragons, and the newly discovered race, humans. He believed in peace and prosperity, and used his powers so that all races could live in balance. However, one day the sky darkened. Clouds appeared and brought with them storms of terrible vexation. Takakura cursed the heavens and the grounds in all of the languages and one by one the races began to fall. First was the mighty race of the noble elves. Without any warning they seemed to vanish, even though they were to be seen as gods themselves. Next were the dragons, the mystical race of the skies fell quickly under the curse and might of the growing power of Takakura. After the dragons fell, Takakura lost all features of his once heavenly figure and became submerged in unparallel darkness. Faster than the dragons and the elves, the dwarfs fell one after the other and were gone in an instant. After Takakura had taken out the best races on the planet he set his eyes on the last race that may attempt to stand in his way, the humans. His curse was the least on them and just like the others they began to fall one after another by his might. However, on the darkest night of his reign, before the last of the humans were to fall, a young man traveled all the way to Takakura's castle. He slew all creatures as he ascended to the highest room. Takakura was amazed at the young man's power only to find that the young man was covered in eternal darkness, just the same as him. He told the mortal human to leave and he would let him die quickly with no pain. The boy raised a dark katana and blood seeped from the blade onto the ground. He slashed the sword in the air toward the ground as to remove the blood and then dashed to Takakura; the clash of swords that followed caused tremors and earthquakes, shaking the heavens and the ground. Mountains raised and tsunamis crushed the beaches. Tornadoes struck and volcanoes erupted. The end of the world was upon the rest of the humans and all hope was lost. Just as the sky turned the darkness shine of wine red, the ground stopped shaking. They sky returned back to its dark blue peace and one by one the lonely stars began to show themselves once again. Up in the castle Takakura lay slain before the young man. His blood drenched the sword of the hero and the ground near his feet. Takakura looked up at the young man and with his dieing breaths he cursed the boy to forever live in hell with him. The young man looked down at him and with the same darkness told him, he would be waiting for his return. Takakura disappeared, taking the young man and his castle with him. The people of the human race rejoiced for the bravery of the fallen hero which no one knew. Through time, however, the story began to fade into memories, then to books, then to fables, next to legend, and then finally fell into nothing more than a childhood myth …_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Gazico of the Hidden Forest**

The forest was quiet and the leaves of the trees gently swayed from left to right. The sun shinned through every crack of the layer of leaves above the ground. One place of the forest, however, was not covered by trees. Instead there laid a small lake that glistened in the open sun. The water was calm and clear, the surface barely moved. Inside fish swam, blissfully unaware of any danger or fears. From time to time birds flew from the hidden holes in the trees to scavenge around the lake.

A small rustle came from a bush not to far from the base of the lake and next a small fawn emerged from the ruckus which broke the silence. It slowly moved over to the lake, alone and thirsty. Unknown to the fawn a pair of eyes were set on its every motion. Not very far away in another bush hidden by the dense leaves, a wolf plotted its attack. It took small breaths in as to not alert the fawn of its presence. Finally the fawn reached the lake and bent its head over and began lapping the water.

Small ripples began to emerge from where its tongue hit the water and it peacefully closed its eyes. The wolf tensed its body up, knowing this was the perfect time to attack. Just like a mouse it slowly moved its way out of the bush into the fawn's sight but kept itself close to the ground. After it felt it was in good range, the wolf stood up on all fours and leaned back ready to strike.

There was a small sound behind the wolf, but it didn't reach its ears because all the concentration was set on capturing this fawn. After a few moments the wolf lunged at the still unsuspecting fawn and just as its teeth reached the fawn's hide, there was a sound of a flying object. Before the wolf could touch the fawn something struck it right next to the corner of its left eye. The object continued moving through the wolf until it came out the other side, sending the wolf flying away from the fawn and the lake. Even before the wolf knew what had happened it laid motionless on the ground, a death quick and painless.

Leaves began to rustle as a young boy stepped out into the open part of the forest. The fawn was brought back to its surroundings and turned around terrified, first looking at the wolf then the boy approaching.

"You should be more careful," a gentle voice came from the object moving closer.

The fawn turned around and was about to dart back into the safety of the forest, but the voice of the human coming closer seemed too had crushed its fears. It watched as the boy came over to it and knelt down before it.

The boy put out his hand slowly and the fawn quickly sniffed it. It hadn't been alive for very long, but the fawn knew that this creature was different from the others that it had seen off in other distances.

Slowly petting the young deer's head the boy spoke, "Go home now. You mustn't stay in places like this for to long. I'll take care of this wolf. Don't worry; he did not suffer any pain."

The boy smiled at the fawn and it turned around and dashed into the woods merrily, glad to have been spared. The boy turned around and stood back up. He bent over and picked up the cold body of the wolf. Blood trickled slowly out of the wound. The arrow had struck the beast just in a way to kill it yet keep its blood from flowing onto the ground, staining the pure earth.

He put it over his shoulder and began walking down the path, away from the lake which had returned to its calm and motionless state. Just as if nothing had happened the birds came back down and began looking for food.

The boy had long dark raven hair which was tied at the base of his neck to keep it from flowing in the wind. His eyes shinned a dark green which pierced through the souls of all he met, and yet at the same time was a gentle green which comforted all he knew. He wore a white skin tight shirt that ended at his wrists. Over he wore a dark blue vest that loosely covered the shirt. Both garments were tucked into his dark brown pants that came loosely up to his belly button. His pants were fastened with an even darker brown belt that had a gold medallion for a buckle. Also fastened to his belt was a bag on his right, filled with potions, herbs, and other things he may need, and to his left was a small hunting knife which he rarely unsheathed. On his back was his bow and quiver which he had just used to slay the wolf on his shoulder. His pants were tucked into his leather boots that came up half way up his shins.

He continued to walk down the forest that had no paths in a one set direction. His face was stern, yet deep inside he was happy for the catch that could feed some of his people that night.

He lived in a small village hidden deep within the forest. The village was built on rules and laws created before even the oldest of people were born. While it did mature, its still was of its own and one thing that remained in the village was an untainted pure emotion that all people shared. There was no violence, drugs, or even people who hated one another. They all lived in perfect harmony. Such a village may seem weak, but hidden so far in a deep forest they were able to keep their own ideals and ways. Anyone from the outside who stumbled in on the village was to be immediately removed and could never stay. Though it seemed a harsh way of living, the people valued their way of life and wished it not to change.

Suddenly the young man stopped moving his feet forward. He looked to the left and right behind with without turning his head and opened up his ears. A small rustling sound came from behind him to the right near some bushes. He put the slowly rotting wolf down on the ground and walked over, bow drawn and arrow in hand.

Slowly he got down to a squatting position and gently moved through the leaves. Whatever it was still had not detected him and continued to rustle amongst the leaves. He stopped short of the sound and lifted his body up a little. There was a figure of a human, but he was to far away to make out the exact details of the body. He moved in closer, still cautious.

When his eyes were close enough he could make out that the figure was that of a woman. She had blond hair and was nude. Her body was beautiful and elegant. She bore no marks of any form of scar and she seemed to be no older than he was himself. The fact of her being unclothed did not cross his mind because of the fact his village tolerated nudity and did not see it as any form of shame or embarrassment. He stood up slowly and walked forward, letting his guard down.

"Hello? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She did not return an answer to his question, just stood motionless as he advanced.

"Are you okay," he asked.

She turned around and he gasped. There was a dagger lodged deep into her heart and blood poured from the wound.

"Hurry!" he asserted, "Come to our village! We must treat that wound as fast as possible!"

She didn't say anything but look into his eyes with her own. As he stared he felt his feet and legs go numb. Her dark blue eyes had no pupils, no glare from the sun. They were dark and his reflection was lost in the shadows. His breath began to fail and his heart pumped quickly.

She moved slowly towards him, putting her face near his. Slowly her arms reached around his body and her lips almost pressed against his. She put to much weight on him and they both fell over, but she remained still close to his lips. He could feel her push the dagger deeper into her chest as it stabbed his with the hilt. After a moment of him suffocating she gently kissed him and he could fill the air from her mouth enter his.

_Hirotine, my dear Hirotine, have you come back for me?_

His heart began to beat faster and he began to feel woozy from the loss of air.

_Am I going to die? _he asked himself.

Everything was dark and he couldn't hear or feel anything. His right arm began to hurt and then his left. Slowly his whole body began to feel hot and heavy and he began to smell smoke.

"Rise Hirotine!" the loud voice shocked him.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw that fire was engulfing him. He couldn't move his arms or legs or even his eyes. All he could do was gaze into the fire that dance before him. Suddenly his entire body began to move on its own and his eyes became fixated on a dark body cascaded in shadow.

"You are a fool if you think you have won that easy Takakura," he could feel his mouth move and the words vibrate from his throat, but the voice was not of his own.

His body stood up slowly and he could see a slightly curved sword in his right hand through the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," the raspy low dark voice came closer.

He put his sword in a ready stance and lunged for the dark creature. There was an explosive sound as both his raven dark sword and the others clashed. He jumped up over the person and came down with his right leg extended and his sword in a downward slash. The enemy countered this attack by first dodging the blow and smacking him with his hilt. The young man went flying onto the floor. He was unable to open his eyes, even though he could feel his body moving.

_I have to open my eyes!_

Suddenly he began to lose the feeling in his toes, then feet, then legs, then torso, all the way to the point he couldn't feel anything except for his right arm, and that too faded quickly. Confused and scared he stared into the darkness, unknown to what had just happened.

"Gazico?" he heard a distant voice, "Gazico?"

It began to come closer and closer to him until he could almost make out who was calling. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. At first his vision was blurry and unfocused but after a few seconds he could make out that the girl who was injured was still on top of him. She had passed out the same as him, but he could no longer feel the daggers hilt push into his chest.

A pair of feet appeared next to Gazico's face and he desperately tried to move his head to see who it was. He could barely move his eyes though, his body had been drained completely and he could feel his heart beat slowing down.

"Gazico!" it was the sound of a girl, "Are you okay Gazico?"

A hand touched his head and the warmth soothed his pain. His eyes closed and he once again was lost in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Departure**

"He's waking up! Quick, call the elder!"

There was a loud stirring commotion and a rustling off feet on the ground. Gazico could feel the heat of a fire near by and he could hear the breaths of many people around him. Slowly he opened both his eyes and stared at the ceiling as they focused. Then he looked over to his left and right. Many of the town's people were standing over him. All the women had tears in their eyes and all the men were grinning.

He lifted himself up and before they could stop him he spoke out, "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know," blurted one man, "Your sister found you unconscious in the forest lying under some girl."

The mention of the girl seemed to have jolted an emotion of shock in Gazico.

"What happened to the girl?" he demanded to know, "Is she okay?"

No one seemed to know. When he received no answer he attempted to get up but two men held him down.

"You have to rest. Though you have no injuries on the outside, you have lost a lot of blood and almost all your spiritual power."

After a few attempts of struggling and failing, Gazico gave to and fell back into his bed. He had wasted all the energy he had recently been able to store up stuggling and quickly fell back to sleep.

Gazico forced his eyes opened when he noticed he was sleeping and shot upwards in his bed. The hut was empty now and the fire was dead. He looked out the window above him and could tell it was now morning. He noticed his weapons had been hung up in their proper places and his clothes had been folded and put away.

He got out of his bed and noticed that they changed his clothes. He was now wearing a male kimono with white leggings and a blue top. He couldn't remember to have actually ever owning this particular outfit and it seemed fresh and new. It must have been just recently sewn.

Gazico quickly slipped on his geta, wooden sandals, which lay next to the exit. He lifted up the curtain to the side so he could pass out and was greeted by the sun. The warmth shot through his body and the light caused him to close his eyes for a moment.

Outside, he noticed, that nothing was different. All the people of his village were still going about their own business and they all smiled and laughed as they did so. A few children passed him as he slowly walked. He saw one girl tag a boy running and run away. However, the girl tripped over a rock and fell onto her face and began to cry. The boy helped her up and asked her if she was okay, after a few moments she responded yes and he tagged her and they ran off. Gazico smiled at the true purity of children.

Just as he turned around he saw someone running towards him. The man was dressed in a similar kimono as to his, but the leggings were brought up to his knees and tied so they would stay. His hair was short and naturally stayed up. Across his right cheek was a long scar that extended from his ear down to his chin. This scar told Gazico exactly who was coming before he could make out any other features.

"Morning Gazico!" he reached Gazico finally and bent over and panted, "How are you?"

Gazico smiled at his friend, "I'm okay Sauske."

"That's great," he responded, "We were all worried about you yesterday. The elder says you were on the brink of death. If your sister found you even one minute later, he doubted you would have lived through the night."

"I see. Where is my sister?" Gazico asked.

"Halundra? She is off hunting for your share today since we all figured you wouldn't be well enough to continue to seek food in the morning," Sauske smiled at him.

"I see," a small grin grew on Gazico's face, "Well Sauske, I guess I better go find something easy to do for today. I don't want to just waste this nice day away and not help."

Gazico slightly bowed to his friend and continued on his way.

"Wait!" Sauske ran up to him.

Gazico slowly turned around, "What is it Sauske?"

"I swear I don't know why everyone is trustworthy of me. I forget so many things. I almost forgot to tell you. The elder wanted me to come get you as soon as you awoke. He wishes to speak with you as soon as you are able to walk."

"The elder wants to speak with me?" Gazico was puzzled why.

"Well, anyway, let's go then."

"It's okay Sauske, I can walk by myself. You go ahead and continue working on what you were doing before. Don't let me be a bother."

Sauske smiled with his eyes closed and put his hands over his head and behind his back, "Don't talk that way Gazico. You aren't being a bother."

Gazico again said his good-bye and Sauske returned his. Sauske then ran off in the opposite direction of the elder's home. Gazico turned around and headed to his next destination.

When he finally reached the hut of the elder he pushed aside the curtain and slowly stepped in.

"Elder-shuni?" Gazico looked around.

Books of all

kinds laid opened and scattered about the hut; some in languages that Gazico had never seen before.

"Gazico, is that you?" a man came out from behind a curtain leading to the other room in his hut.

"Aye, Elder-shuni, you wished to speak with me?"

"Please my boy," returned the elder, "You need not add –shuni to my name. You have earned enough respect from the villagers, as myself."

"I'm sorry Elder. I've just gotten accustomed to calling you by that. What was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

The elder took his hand out and brought it near his chest, to signal Gazico to come forward without actually saying any words. Gazico did as he was told and stepped forward and the elder moved aside the curtain allowing him into the other room. Gazico took a few steps and froze in fear.

"What is this?" he asked.

The girl he had seen yesterday before he began to hallucinate was lying on the elder's bed.

"This young girl was found lying on top of you yesterday," said the elder as he walked past Gazico and stepped further into the room, "Do you know who she is?"

Gazico stared at her, "I have never actually seen her before, but it seemed that she had known me for a long time."

The elder looked up at Gazico, "Did she call out your name by chance?"

Gazico thought for a moment then his eyes opened wide. A splitting pain filled his head and he grasped his hair with his right hand.

"Aye," he responded after a few moments, "She called me Hirotine. She asked if I had come back for her."

The elder closed his eyes and sighed, "It is as I have feared. The legend has come true."

Gazico stared at him confused. The elder moved over to the desk next to the bed, he grabbed an object that lay in the shadow. He then walked up to Gazico and held it out in front of him. It was a katana, sheathed with a black case. The hilt was black as well; however, a long red ribbon was tied right before the guard. Gazico stared at the sword and began to feel dizzy. His legs began to shake and lose strength, he fell down to his knees.

"Are you okay Gazico?" the elder asked, quickly putting the sword back on the desk.

Gazico stared up at him for a moment; the pupils had left his eyes.

"Gazico," the elder spoke his name again.

Gazico blinked and he looked around confused, his pupils returned.

"What, what is going on Elder? Why do I feel so strange lately?"

"Before I tell you of that, I have one last question for you. When she called out your name, what did you see next?

Gazico was silent; the memories of what he had seen replayed themselves so clearly in his mind.

"There were flames all around me," he responded, "A dark figure stood in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was a man, or even human. In my hand is what I believe to be that katana which lies over on that desk. The ribbon is what reminds me of it. So much hatred filled my veins but I can't remember why."

The elder stared at him and slowly stroked his long beard.

"Gazico, that chair to your right. Sit down for a moment please," he went back to the desk and grabbed the sword.

Gazico sat as he was told and looked over at the girl. She was tranquil unlike yesterday in the forest. Her face was flushed and she seemed more alive.

"Gazico," he stopped looking at the girl and stared at the elder, "Take this sword."

He handed him the katana and Gazico accepted.

"I have researched all night to make sure I had remembered the legend properly," he paused, "Long ago there was a peaceful god named Takakura, who became a terrible demon. A young man defeated him before Takakura could take out all of his rage on the land. Both the demon and the human swore they would come back and fight each other again," he paused again, "Gazico, you are the reincarnation of that mighty warrior. I have known it for quiet some time, but I had hoped that I was wrong. However, the time has come and I am sure I am not mistaken."

Gazico did not respond.

"This girl seems to be a trigger that connects you to Hirotine, the nameless savior. My child of the village, you must take her out to the west, into the harsh tainted world," Gazico stared at the girl, then down at the katana, "It is called _Lenoria_, you may unsheathe it if you please, but I'm sure it hasn't changed since I last laid eyes on it."

Gazico unsheathed it slowly in curiosity. He stopped for a second in shock; the blade that had emerged was dull and dented. Scratches were deeply made through various places.

"Aye, it is exactly as I remember it," the elder closed his eyes, "The _Lenoria _is said to be one of the strongest swords ever forged. I am sure it is still usable, but that you must figure out on your own. I am sorry I can be of no further help.

"When must I leave?" Gazico finally spoke.

Before the elder could respond the girl opened her eyes quickly and snapped up. She got out of the bed and noticed the clothes on her. She quickly tried to rip them off as she attempted to run out.

"Gazico, grab her!" he did as he was told and restrained her, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Relax please," Gazico begged.

She continued to fight against him and made signs that she was screaming, but only a high raspy tone filled the room. After a few moments she stopped struggling and looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes. He slowly let go of her and she continued to sit there, tears still emerging. She lunged and hugged his waist, shaking and tightening her grip on him. Gazico was silent for a few moments.

"When must I leave?" Gazico asked the elder again.

"Now that she has awoken, you must leave tonight. I am so sorry my child, but you will never be allowed back into this village once you leave. It is the laws to keep our purity."

Gazico understood and closed his eyes as he thought about leaving all of his friends. His mind went to his sister, though she was strong, she was still very young and with both of their parents dieing just recently, she would be alone in this village.

Gazico put his hands on the girl's shoulders and gently removed her from his waist. She had cried a great deal and her eyes and cheeks were red. She had exhausted herself and fell back into the bed and quickly to sleep.

"I understand, I will do anything to secure the safety of this village," he paused for a moment and turned to the elder, "If you will please, I wish to grab the belongings I need."

"Of course my child," the elder's face was morbid and stern.

Gazico parted from the two and headed back to his own hut. He quickly grabbed all of his belongings, such as food, weapons, and medicines and put them all next to his clothes. He went over to his bed and laid down attempting to sleep to save up his energy for the night. However, he could only thing about the things that the elder had told him. How the elder could had known of this all the time and never spoken a word to him? Why was this so sudden? What would happen to the village? What would happen to his sister? He soon fell to asleep after thinking for a long period of time.

A bird call awoke Gazico and he looked up at the window. The sun had gone down and the darkness showed. A small fire had been started, most likely from his sister. He quickly rose and removed his clothing and put on his warrior attire. He strapped his quiver to his back and put the bow around his chest. Where his dagger had once been he put the _Lenoria _and on the other side was his normal medicine bag. After killing the fire with water and then finishing it with dirt from outside, he walked toward the exit.

Everyone was asleep in their homes and all sources of consciousness were gone. Gazico closed his eyes as he walked and breathed in the cool night air. Memories of all he had done in this village replayed themselves and before he had known it he reached the elder's hut. The elder stood waiting outside.

He said nothing but let Gazico in and they walked to the back room. The girl was awake and fully dressed for the voyage. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. She quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Is it possible that she thinks I am Hirotine?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Possibly," he responded, "I'm afraid I don't know."

"I need a few more moments; I want to walk to the lake before I go."

"Of course, please hurry back though."

Gazico walked out of the hut and down the pathway outside the village. The pathway disappeared and he continued from memory. After a few minutes he reached an open area that was surrounded by no trees and in the middle had a still lake. This is where all of his confusion had sprouted. What if he had not been around here that day, would she still have found him?

It was too late to be thinking negatively about these things. He had to accept his fate. Slowly he moved up to the lake and sat right in front of it, looking at himself in the reflection. He noticed his eyes were darker and his whole face seemed angered and displeased.

He looked at the grass and saw the dew had begun to form on the blades of grass.

"Gazico," he looked up and saw familiar legs.

Quickly he turned around and saw his sister standing before him. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face.

"Halundra," he responded.

He wanted to tell her what he was going to have to do, but he just couldn't go through with it. Deep down he wished she hadn't found him here.

"Here take this," she held out her palm and grasped his with the other.

She opened her palm and something small fell into his. He looked at it, it was a smooth green rock that shined and glowed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a special rock I found along with this one," she pulled out an identical one; the glow from it was blue, "The elder told me that if two people each have one, they can share their thoughts."

Gazico was shocked, "Really? That's amazing!"

Halundra was silent, "I know you are going to leave," she finally spoke, "Why is it so sudden?"

Gazico looked down, "It's so complicated, and I don't even understand it myself."

"How am I supposed to make it without you brother?" her eyes began to tear.

Gazico smiled and placed his hand on her head, "Halundra, you are a fine hunter. You help the village in many more ways than I ever could. You will be fine."

She looked at him and a few drops of tears ran down her face.

"Brother!" she cried and ran into his arms.

He slowly put his arms around her, closed his eyes, and smiled as he held her closer to him. He eventually let go of her and walked back towards the village.

"It's time for me to go," he said, "Take care of this village and tell Sauske not to worry about me. I'm positive you will lead them very well my dear sister."

He ran into the darkness leaving his sister with tears still falling from her cheeks.

When he arrived back at the village the elder was waiting outside the hut with the girl this time. Without a word he walked up to them, the elder bowed, and Gazico and the girl walked off to the other side of the village, to where a few have left, but none had come back. After a few hours Gazico was tempted to look back, but forced himself to continue looking straight.

He turned to the girl next to him, to which he did not even know her name. She seemed tired and she panted with ever step. He smiled and for some reason her face comforted him to keep moving. They continued to walk all night until the sun rose.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hirotine**

_Hirotine?_

_Who are you?_

_You are Hirotine, are you not?_

_No._

_But, I'm sure of it that you are._

_I'm not Hirotine; I don't even know who he is. Who are you?_

_Hirotine, have you really forgotten me?_

_I told you, I'm not Hirotine!_

_Hirotine, you must remember. I am Shinca._

_Shinca?_

_So you really have forgotten all of your past?_

_I have no past, I don't know you. Where am I?_

_I'm sure of it, you are Hirotine. Some day you will awake my warrior._

The wind howled as it ran along the plains. The sun had just reached the peak of its day casting its greatest amount of heat onto the rich soil below. The birds flew along the perfect blue sky as they sang.

Gazico turned from his side onto his back and could feel the rays from the sun stab at his eye lids until he opened them. He felt tranquil and for a moment forgot why he was out in the middle of no where. Slowly he got up just enough to rest on his elbows and began looking around. There wasn't anything, just endless eye sight of green. He eventually came across the girl he was escorting; she was sitting up staring right back at him.

Gazico thought about his dream and realized that the voice that spoke to him not to long ago must have been the same voice that spoke to him in the forest, her voice.

_So her name is Shinca? _he thought to himself.

"Good afternoon," he said.

She smiled and closed her eyes, however, still made no sound.

Gazico stood up and quickly stretched out his muscles, after a few positions he noticed that she had gotten up and was trying to imitate his moves. He laughed a little inside and smiled on the out.

After they had eaten a little Gazico stretched his arms straight up to the sky, "We can rest a little more," he said, "But we better head out and try to reach another village. I'm not sure how long we can stay out here."

She made no sound, or attempt to argue, the girl got up and stood, waiting for Gazico to walk by her side.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked as he slowly pushed himself up.

She nodded her head.

"Your name, is it Shinca?" he asked.

She nodded her head again with her eyes closed and mouth open wide smiling. She seemed pleased that he had understood what her name was.

_I see, _he though, _So she can talk to me in my dreams. I wonder if she can read my thoughts._

Gazico looked up at her, to see if she had responded to what he had just thought, but her emotion was unchanged.

_That's good; at least I think I have privacy while I'm awake at least. Better not think about this anymore._

Gazico walked forward in the opposite direction from where they came, and Shinca followed.

The sun was begging to set and the strain of walking for hours was taking its affect on Gazico and Shinca. Gazico did his best to hide his fatigue, but Shinca limped and panted with great difficulty. When they had walked a few more miles, Shinca collapsed on the ground.

"Shinca, are you okay?" Gazico exclaimed.

She had fainted, most likely from heat exhaustion.

"We can't wait here another day, we are out of supplies," he spoke to her, but felt as though he was just speaking to himself.

He took off his quiver and bow and put them on her back and then bent down and picked her up, securing her on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could hear her slowly breathing into his ear. Her aroma was pure and filled his mind with images of cherry blossoms in the spring. Her very essence kept reminding of the home that of which he had left.

After a few more miles had past on the harsh plain, Gazico finally spotted what looked like some houses. As he came closer, more houses came into view. They ranged from small ones like in his village to giant ones that he would have never thought to have been made. Gazico stared at the buildings in awe as he walked into the village.

People were running left and right from him, many eager to reach their destination as fast as possible. It seemed just the same as his village, except there were many drunken people trying to walk, but stumbling or wobbling from left to right.

The curious villagers stared at Gazico who still had Shinca safely on his back. He was embarrassed to have so much attention until some women began calling him a letch, a pervert, a horrible man, and other things that Gazico had never even heard before. Some men told the women to be quiet and cheered him on for such a fine catch he had made.

"The greatest woman is an unconscious one!"

He said no words, but just stared at everyone as he continued his way down the path. Eventually he reached a sign that announced the building was an inn. Gazico remembered the elder telling him that people with no home in a big village would stay at a place called an inn. He walked in.

Inside there was a man sitting next to the door, slowly tapping his fingers on the ground. When he noticed Gazico he stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Welcome," he said.

"I need a place to stay for tonight," Gazico mentioned.

"Well, you've come to the right place. This is one of the best inns of the whole village of Uzana; down right cheap too. Only four notes a night," he finished with a smile.

Gazico stared at him confused, "I have no 'notes' he told him honestly."

The man looked disappointed, "You can't expect to do anything or stay anywhere unless you have some money. Are you crazy?"

"Money?" Gazico fished into his bag and pulled out two gold pieces, "Will this do?"

The man's eyes widened, "That's real gold! That's so hard to find around these parts! Where did you get this?"

Gazico didn't answer, such gold was found common in his village, he had hundreds more of those coins in the bag.

"Is this enough for one night?" he asked.

"Is this enough for one night you ask? Heck this is enough for two weeks, with the best room and full service. Please come this way, er–" the man stopped speaking.

Gazico was unaccustomed to the way that people talked around here and just stared at him until the man sighed.

"What is your name Sir?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I just figured, the best customer had in years, I should at least know his name."

"I would rather not. Please just show me to my room."

The man did as he asked and they walked down the hall way then up the stairway and to the third door on the right.

"Here you are Sir," he slid the door to the right.

Gazico stepped in and looked around. The room was at least two times as large as his back in the village. In front of him, against the farthest wall, was a large bed, to the left of that was a fire place, and to the right was a sofa. To his immediate right was a small desk and chair, along with a bucket for trash. Further left from the desk against the wall was a semi-large window that peered out on the street.

"If there is anything I can do please ask," the man closed the door slowly and Gazico heard his footsteps leave down the hallway then down the stairs.

Without anything to think about he remembered that he was still carrying Shinca on his back and quickly put her down on the bed. He took off the quiver and bow so she could lay on his back, and laid them on the ground. He grabbed some water and gently held up her head as he poured the water down her throat. She coughed a little but seemed better, so he let her down and walked over to the chair next to the desk.

He pulled it out and lifted it over to the window and sat and watched the villagers outside. He watched them for a long time and saw no difference in any of them from him himself. Why wasn't he aloud to ever interact with people outside the village? Looking out this window, the rules seemed silly and childish.

_All right,_ he decided, _I better go out there and see how these people really are._

He stood up and pushed the chair away, quickly making his way to the door. He slid it opened and stepped out, however, before he could close the door he heard a faint whimper sound and turned around. Shinca had regained consciousness and was sitting on the bed staring at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Gazico smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you; I just want to go look around. You need to rest up anyway; we can't stay here more than tonight."

His smiled seemed to calm her and she laid back on the bed, he slide the door shut and walked down the hall.

Gazico's first order of business was to receive some of these "notes" that the villagers used for trading. He assumed that most villages he came across would probably use the same system for trading. He walked into four different buildings before he found someone that would trade one of his gold coins for notes. He received two hundred notes for one of his gold pieces. Gazico wasn't sure exactly if that was truly a fair trade, but he trusted the man, and he knew he wouldn't need very many notes to begin with anyway.

As Gazico left the building he noticed one directly in front of him. It seemed the people inside were eating and drinking, and it reminded him of his own hunger. He quickly, with curiosity, walked in and took a seat at a long table were others sat left and right from him. Nothing seemed strange about the place, however, one girl was sitting alone by herself, and at the other end, four men drank merrily while singing.

When the owner asked him what he wanted he told her to please just make him the most common thing. She was confused at first but accepted his order and walked off. As soon as she was gone she came back with a bowl, a small cup, and a small bottle. He gave her the notes she requested and she placed the bowl in front of him. He wasn't sure what was in the bowl but grabbed the chop sticks to his right and tried some of the meat that sat on top. He was surprised to find it was quite delicious, and the drink added to the flavor.

The men on the other end of the table were no longer singing.

"This damned government cannot be built on such faulty fucking laws!" one man argued.

"Faulty fucking laws? Is that what you think of our new society?" the other man exclaimed.

"Come on, come on," one man begged, "This isn't the time or place for arguing about the government. We are supposed to be having a good time with our time off."

"He's right," responded the last man, "We should be looking for women now, not ways to fix the government. For instance, like her."

He held out his katana at the girl across the table who sat alone, gently drinking her sake. Gazico stared at the woman, she wore a blue and purple kimono and her face was covered by her hair and the shadow of her hair.

Gazico let on no emotion, but he was disgusted by the way these men acted and thought. The woman got up after finishing her drink and walked out the door.

After he was done with his food he picked it up, and was about to walk it to the owner, but she told him he could leave it on the table and that she would grab it later.

"Thank you," he said to her, making her blush.

He bowed to her and walked out the door, the four men stared at him.

"What a disgusting pathetic man," one commented.

The sun had almost completely disappeared when he emerged from inside. He looked up at the stars beginning to show, and then walked off.

"Wait."

He turned around to see who called him. It was the woman that was sitting near him.

"If it's not too much trouble, will you follow me to where I am staying? I don't like walking alone at this time of night, especially with men like those in there just freely doing what the want," she walked up to him.

Gazico was confused, "If you don't trust men, why would you ask me for help? I have never met you; likewise you don't know who I am."

She came up to him, slowly bringing her face towards his, peering with her dark green eyes into his. He could see she wore light make up and her face seemed soft and warm, as pure as Shinca's.

"I don't know," she finally responded, "I just feel as though I can trust you. Will you please help me?"

Gazico didn't think much into it, "Aye," he responded and they began to walk off.

Clouds had formed over the skies, increasing the darkness. He kept a far distance from her, but still enough to see her. Gazico touched his chest, and noticed he couldn't feel the strap of his quiver or the string from his bow.

He gasped, _I left the bow and arrows with Shinca. Why didn't I remember this sooner? If people do come and I have to fight, I only have the Lenoria to fight with._

Just as Gazico had thought of this he heard footsteps break the gap in between him and the woman he was watching over. As they both had expected, the four men had followed her from the start and were moving in. They hadn't noticed Gazico yet; he stayed silent and moved even quieter.

Finally they reached her and one man jumped on her from behind. She fell to the floor and before she could scream he held her head up and grasped one hand over her mouth.

"You are ours now bitch," a foul sour smell came out of his mouth as he whispered.

The men chuckled and helped keep her down while they brought out rope.

Suddenly one man shouted in pain.

"What is the matter with you!" the other man whispered as loudly as he could at him.

"A rock flew and hit me, I think," they all four turned around and saw a figure standing in the dark.

All four men stood up and slowly drew their katana's, letting the naked blade taste fresh air.

"What you are doing is wrong, and I will not allow such acts to go on," Gazico spoke broadly and projected around them.

"You want to fight us you moron. Fine, you can die by my blade. I've been waiting to test this new one I just got."

They four lunged at him at once; the woman got up and took deep breaths in. Gazico stood still as they came at him until the blade was next to his face. He dodged the attack with ease.

_I'm glad_, he thought as he continued to evade, _At least they are slower than me. At this rate all I have to do is tire them out and take them with my own hands._

As Gazico thought he lost his concentration and one of the men succeeded in slashing his upper left arm. Blood spewed from the wound and Gazico was knocked to the floor. His body tensed up and he rolled along the floor missing various attacks at him. He jumped up and evaded the group with a back flip. When he was a few feet from them he stood up straight and grabbed his arm. He was panting lightly.

"How foolish," he spoke under his breath, "I lost my concentration."

The clouds parted from the moons light and the scene became illuminated. All men were staring at him, blood thirst filled their eyes. Gazico's eyes widened as he looked past them. They turned around in curiosity. Shinca was standing a few yards away from one man.

He looked back at Gazico then quickly ran towards her. He grabbed the top of her face, covering her eyes and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Gently he placed a cold dagger on her throat and stared back up at Gazico with a smile.

"Shinca! Please don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want! I admit defeat; just don't hurt her I beg of you!"

The man who held her sneered at Gazico, "I don't want you to admit defeat now. I want you to suffer."

Gazico ran toward the two as fast as he could.

"Hirotine!" Shinca screamed out and Gazico froze paralyzed.

He laughed and pushed his dagger from one side of her throat to the other, breaking the skin and cutting deeply into her neck. Blood sprayed from the wound and poured all over the dagger. Gazico watched as her body stopped struggling and she lost all tension.

The man took the almost lifeless body and threw it to the side, where Gazico quickly sprinted for it. He forgot all about the men and for that moment could only see her. The wound on her neck was fatal.

She looked up at him and lifted her hand to his face, but not making it. Gazico grabbed her falling hand and held it to his cheek like she wanted.

"Hirotine," her voice was soft and weak, "I'm…sorry," her voice cut out.

Gazico was amazed by the amount of words she had just spoken with her throat cut in two. She closed her eyes and mouthed three last words.

_I…Love…You…_

Her hand slipped from his grip and crashed to the ground. Gazico closed his eyes, unable to understand the great emotions of pain he felt. He did not know her this well to feel this pain. Was it Hirotine's pain? Did Hirotine know what was happening? He sat there motionless with Shinca.

The four men walked up to him, each with their katana held out ready to slash downwards. Just as they screamed and their blades sliced the air, Gazico raised his hand.

"_Etra dristan!_" his voice was clear, smooth, and deep.

All four men flew away from him and fell to the ground harshly. One man broke his neck, instantly killing him, another broke his arm, and screamed in pain at the sight of seeing his elbow ripped out of his skin. The other two men seemed fine and stood up, scared of the force which had just attacked them.

Gazico stood up and held out his right hand in front of his wound, "_Kir'ra takor._"

A flash of light surrounded his wound and when it disappeared there was no mark or blood to be seen.

He reached over for his sword and grabbed it firmly from the hilt. The dull blade emerged and faced the opponents. It seemed as though they were confused that he would draw out a dull sword that looked harmless, when he could easily shoot them into the sky.

"_Icara_ _Lenoria!_" lights began to sparkle around the blade and caused an eruption of light.

The shine was so bright that the two men closed their eyes and screamed in agony. When it had vanished they tried to look back and saw a brand new blade on the sword, steam still emerging and rising upward. Gazico slowly turned the blade in the moonlight and a reflection of light moved from his waist up to his eyes, where he stopped.

The woman who had remained silent this whole time gasped, his eyes had changed. They were slick and filled with anger, the color had changed to a dark wine red and there was no reflection in them at all, just darkness.

The men pleaded for their life as he stood in front of them.

He looked over to his side, "I see I have failed you again, my Lady Shinca," he bent down and kissed her forehead, "Again, my life has been cursed."

The woman stood up and looked at him. She knew deep in her mind that the person standing in front of them was not the person she asked to protect her early that night.


End file.
